Wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical communication systems (referred to as “WDM systems”) are systems in which multiple optical signals, each having a different wavelength, are combined onto a single optical fiber using an optical multiplexer circuit (referred to as a “multiplexer”). Such systems may include a transmitter circuit, such as a transmitter (Tx) photonic integrate circuit (PIC) having a transmitter component to provide a laser associated with each wavelength, a modulator configured to modulate the output of the laser, and a multiplexer to combine each of the modulated outputs (e.g., to form a combined output or WDM signal).
A WDM system may also include a link to transmit the WDM signal to a receiver circuit having a receiver (Rx) PIC. The receiver PIC may include an optical demultiplexer circuit (referred to as a “demultiplexer”) configured to receive a WDM signal and demultiplex the WDM signal into individual optical signals. Additionally, the receiver circuit may include receiver components to convert the individual optical signals into electrical signals, and output the data carried by those electrical signals.
The transmitter (Tx) and receiver (Rx) PICs, in an optical communication system, may support communications over a number of wavelength channels. For example, a pair of Tx/Rx PICs may support ten channels, each spaced by, for example, 200 GHz. The set of channels supported by the Tx and Rx PICs can be referred to as the channel grid for the PICs. Channel grids for Tx/Rx PICs may be aligned to standardized frequencies, such as those published by the Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The set of channels supported by the Tx and Rx PICs may be referred to as the ITU frequency grid for the Tx/Rx PICs.
WDM signals sometimes experience phase noise or some other type of signal degradation during transmission of the WDM signal from a Tx PIC to an Rx PIC.